


It's an Inconvenience

by killym



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mike Ross, Business Trip, Dominant Harvey Specter, First Season Dynamic, Harvey's Shameless Flirting Turns Into Feelings, I Was Told It's Really Good, Jealousy, M/M, There's Over Eight Pages of Smut at the End, They Go to Spain And Shit Happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/pseuds/killym
Summary: "It wasn’t really what he was expecting coming here tonight but, what he slowly started to realize, it was exactly what he was hoping for."What starts as a recreational flirting for Harvey, turns into some very confusing realizations. Alcohol, Spanish heat, and unexpected jealousy don't mix well, even if regrettable choices seem to be forgotten the next morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/gifts).



> I started writing it a really long time ago, as a gift for one of my best friends, when she was on vacation in Torravieja - a town in Spain where a part of this story is taking place.
> 
> I never got a chance to give it to my friend. Not only because I'm the slowest writer in the whole world, but also because we're not friends anymore.
> 
> S, I loved you and you not only broke my heart over your delusions, but you also tried to ruin my life. Hope you're happy, wherever you are. I know I am, with you far away from here. And fuck you.

Harvey knew that Mike can be a hard companion. His naivety and a blind faith in people was not even half as endearing as it was irritating, but he wasn’t prepared for the turmoil Mike can cause when he happens to be really excited for something.

It started when Harvey arrived to pick him up, four a.m. sharp. He was sitting in his limo, ready to wake Mike up with a call and start yelling at him for not being ready, but then he saw Mike sprinting out of the building, a small bag bouncing on his hip. Harvey was still struck when Mike opened the car door and hopped inside, a wide smile splitting his face in half.

“Hyper much?” Harvey asked rhetorically to which Mike started nodding his head off, having a hard time sitting still.

“I just can’t believe I’m actually gonna travel outside of the US, you know? Just thinking about it--“

“Hey, let’s keep it that way, okay? We’ll be thinking about it. In silence.”

On the airport, however, an intense silence paired with nervous fidgeting and stressed out staring proved to be a bulletproof way to attract some authorities. All the money in the world didn’t help Harvey to keep them off the hook and almost got them instantly arrested, since trying to bribe the customs officers while they insist, politely but firmly, to search your luggage, turned out to be quite illegal. He couldn’t really get how anyone could think that they might’ve been terrorists until officers started to ask Mike some really awkward questions and he crumbled right in front of Harvey’s eyes. The only question on Harvey’s head then was how on earth was Mike able to keep his secret in the office.

Before they finally let them go, Harvey was ready to just send Mike home and take Kyle instead. Or even Harold. Basically anyone who wasn’t Mike. Because really, what was kind of adorable at first, now was just simply unbearable. And Harvey might have or might have not taken care of it by swapping Mike’s gin and tonic for a glass of water and a sleeping pill. Or three of them.

 

Harvey blamed Jessica for everything that’s already happened, and he blamed her in advance for everything that would happen in the nearest future. He blamed her constantly, ever since he sat in the chair in front of her desk the previous morning and she handed him an envelope with something that he very quickly realized wasn’t an early Christmas bonus.

“Spain?” Harvey asked, looking at a pair of plane tickets, checking if there’s really nothing more inside with them. Jessica nodded. He moved uncomfortable in his seat, asking once again, „Really? Do we have to?”

“For the love of god,” the woman stood up, trying very hard to remain calm. “Please, just take those tickets and tell Mike you’re going tomorrow. Casarez is an extremely important client, as you are well aware. You need to make sure that he gets what he wants.”

“And the part of making sure of it is agreeing for a meeting in Spain? Practically overnight?” At this moment Harvey was very much judging every single one of Jessica’s business decisions that led them to this day.

Jessica just went around her desk and grabbed his arm, guiding him out of her office without another word.

“You know I hate warm climate. It makes my suits all sticky,” he tried to explain but the woman just shut the door in his face. He opened his mouth to protest again, but she pointed to her ear from behind the glass door, mouthed “can’t hear you” and turned around, leaving him hanging.

Harvey shrugged unsatisfied and, gripping damned plane tickets in his hand, went back to his office. He fell in his chair with a heavy thump, throwing an envelope away, but it just swirled in the air and landed on his lap.

“I heard good news, have you told Mike yet?” Donna asked from behind her desk.

“No, because I’m still hoping we can somehow wriggle out of it. Can’t we send Louis or something? We all know he loves mentally scarring people with his naked body.”

“Oh god, are we talking about tennis club again?” Mike barged in, immediately settling himself on a couch. Harvey looked at him, then glanced at Donna who just shrugged apologetically.

“Not quite,” he said, playing with their tickets. Corners of the envelope were already visibly crumpled, so now he tried to straighten them with his thumb. It wasn’t very effective. “We’re going to Spain.”

Mike frowned at this news, observing Harvey carefully, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah I know, right? Unfortunately yes, we’re going tomorrow.”

“Wow. That’s… _Awesome_!” Mike almost jumped out of the couch to throw himself at Harvey’s desk with surprisingly irritating excitement. Harvey sighed. It was not a reaction he was hoping for.

“As I was saying before your highly inappropriate outburst, we’re leaving tomorrow. And… please, don’t get confused, it’s not a vacation trip. We have a client there.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a buzzkill,” Mike pouted, elbows resting on Harvey’s desk. “Oh no,” he said and straightened up with a serious concern suddenly clouding his face. “What should I pack?”

 “Well, don’t forget your bikini.”

“Ahahaha, you’re hilarious.” Mike rolled his eyes and headed for the door. “Text me your color, I don’t want our bikinis to clash.”

He left the office then, before Harvey even got a chance to think of the retour.

 

“Can I help you with another drink?” A flight attendant asked a few wonderfully silent hours later. Harvey folded a newspaper he was reading and glanced at his wristwatch. They still had about two hours to the landing.

“Scotch, please. On the rocks.” The woman nodded and smiled at Mike sleeping on Harvey’s shoulder.

“And for your friend?”

Harvey looked down just as Mike rolled off his shoulder, mumbling something under his nose and slowly opened his eyes, looking right at him. Mike’s drowsy gaze momentarily froze and turned into a frown. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, it’s nice of you to finally wake up. You want something?”

“Could I have a cup of tea, please?” Mike said to the woman as she handed Harvey his drink. “I wouldn’t be sleeping right now if you haven’t drugged me, you know.” Mike added and stretched, writhing in his seat with a low moan. Harvey glanced at him from over the edge of the glass, not even trying to hide his grin. “That was a douchey move, by the way. Thank you, Laura,” he smiled at the flight attendant when she gave him a cup of hot water and a tea bag.

Harvey almost couldn't hold back an eye roll. Of course he remembered her name. “I wouldn’t have to be a douche if you’d just shut up for a second.” He said after Mike managed to finally seat himself with a cup of hot water balancing in one of his hands.

“Oh, excuse me for being a bit excited, Mr. I’m Super Rich And I Don’t Care About Such Trips Anymore.” Mike yawned before taking a sip. “Besides, you could’ve just asked, that’s what normal people do. They talk.”

“But that’s exactly what I wanted to avoid. You talking. You see the conflict here?”

Mike just sighed, giving up. Especially since Harvey was already digging in the seat compartment searching for earplugs and a sleeping mask. “What time is it? Did we pass the ocean yet?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, I swear to god…” Harvey said, sticking the plugs in his ears and putting the mask on. “You tell me, you’re the one on the window seat, just look out.”

 

The first thing Harvey noticed after getting off the plane was that he was seriously overdressed. His navy blue three piece suit looked and felt great in New York at five in the morning, but for the Spanish afternoon he needed linen.

He was standing on a parking lot in front of the airport with their driver who was glancing at his watch as discreetly as he could not to show his annoyance. There was a line of other cars already forming behind them and he clearly didn’t want to deliver his boss’ guests along with a parking ticket.

Harvey felt surrounded by people who were barely wearing anything. Bare chests, bikinis and cheap flip-flops were hurting his eyes and his sense of style. He was slowly starting to wonder if Mike really disappeared to take a piss, or if New York officers were right to question them and he was actually trying to excrete a vial with some drugs right this second.

Casting hopeful glances at the bag he held in his hand, full of fresh clothes and toiletries he couldn’t wait to use already, he finally noticed Mike coming out of the building. He looked rested, almost glowing, but there was no limp in his steps so Harvey crossed drug trafficking off his list. It didn’t lessen Harvey’s disdain towards Mike’s joyful attitude pouring from his smile which was like salt water on Harvey’s wounded sense of comfort. Mike walked up to the limo with rolled up sleeves and put on the sunglasses.

“Hipster Ray-Bans? Really?” Harvey frowned, almost disgusted. “Are they at least originals?” he asked, already trying to snatch them off of Mike’s head but failing. The younger man eyed him up and down with a frown after dodging his head further away, escaping Harvey’s second attempt to steal his sunglasses.

“Does it really matter if they’re originals?”

“Yes!” Harvey said, stressing every letter. “How many times am I gonna have to tell you about the importance of your appearance?”

“I have a feeling you’re getting off with indoctrinating me, so, you know, feel free to teach me your ways any time you want.”

“I’m trying and it’ obviously failing, judging by… everything,” Harvey continued their banter, encouraged by refreshing coolness of air conditioned car. Mike went in right behind him, closed the door and said:

“Maybe you’re not trying hard enough, then.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me getting off, though, can we go back to that bit?” Harvey glanced through the back window. Their driver was still busy packing their luggage into the trunk, so using the opportunity he leaned over to Mike’s ear to say: “This changes things, you know,” he whispered making sure his hot cold breath tingled Mike’s sweaty neck.

Mike shivered, quite involuntarily, and that probably irritated him more than Harvey’s shameless flirting itself.

“You think you’re so hilarious with your little jokes and your innuendos, but you know what nobody likes?” Mike whispered in response as his boss sat back into his seat with a smug smile, raising his eyebrows. There was a loud thump of a closed trunk, so Mike finished quickly before the driver even opened the door. “Nobody likes a show-off.”

They were silent when the car finally moved. Mike seemed to be occupied with the views, watching the buildings as they were passing them by, the glasses Mike kept on his nose shielding him from the world allowing him to observe everything and everyone without uncomfortable eye contact. And Harvey felt observed.

“How do you know I'm not serious?” he asked finally, after almost twenty minutes of silence. An instant reply confirmed Harvey’s suspicion that Mike was waiting for him to speak.

“Because you’re a bragger,” he said, not taking his eyes away from the window. Not taking his eyes off of Harvey’s face reflecting in dimmed glass. “You say things just to throw people off and you gloat, watching them squirm. There is no real affection, nor there is any sincerity in whatever you're saying,” he added, finally turning in his seat. Now it was Mike who leaned over, mimicking Harvey’s movements and tone of voice from a few minutes earlier “But I’m not like other people and I’m not as easy to manipulate. You have to try harder than that.”

“Who said I want to bother?” Harvey replied with the first thing that came to his mind. Maybe it wasn’t the best approach at this point, but his to-go mask for which he reached during most inconvenient conversations was completely unaffected, so it was quite easy to snap into now. The kid wasn’t entirely wrong, but he didn’t have to know that. Not now, not ever.

Besides, it turned out okay in at least one way, Harvey thought when he finally managed to snatch the sunglasses off Mike’s nose when he just hung there motionless for a moment, not sure how to respond.

There was no logo on the side. Obviously.

 

Harvey was proud to admit that his busy lifestyle, workaholism and love for quality company made him able to survive with only several necessary hours of sleep in his day-to-day schedule. But travels were always making him less resistant to weariness and this half an hour nap he caught on a plane was nowhere near satisfying. Given that, he was somewhat grateful for the awkward silence filling the car all the way to Torrevieja, a town Casarez invited them to. No forced small-talk and no real pressure to start and hold a conversation allowed him to discreetly doze off once or twice, which killed the time as well as didn’t left much time to think.

He didn’t know how much time has passed since he drifted away, but when he woke up, Mike was shoving their client’s papers into the folder and they were actually just reaching their hotel.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Mike just looked at him, the corners of his lips slightly rising up.

“You snore,” he said unceremoniously before going out of the car.

Harvey frowned. “No, I _do not_!” he shouted back and followed him out. The hotel boy who opened the car door for them greeted him as he totally ignored his presence. Their baggage was already being put on the trolley and their driver was speaking to an older man by the door. The man nodded and called them both over.

“So how much time do we have now?” Mike asked as they reached the entrance. “Will we have some time to see some sights?” He smiled at the older man and thanked him for opening the door for them, but the man was indifferent, like he lost the remnants of his cares a long time ago already, his empathy lost to the world along with his ability to enjoy life’s simplest pleasures.

The hotel boy didn’t even stop by the counter, went straight to the elevator. At their confused looks he just pulled out two key cards and waved them with a smile, encouraging them to follow him with a nod.

Harvey checked his watch as they waited for the elevator before he said, “It’s noon in New York, which means it’s around five p.m. here. We’re meeting Casarez at ten, which means… nothing because I completely don’t care about the sights. I told you, we’re not on vacation.”

“Well, obviously, Mr. Spoilsport, pretend like you mind nothing but your own business.”

“You should actually start making notes on that one.”

 It was the best comeback he could think of in his sleepless state. Quite embarrassing, that’s why when they finally arrived at their rooms, he welcomed his bed with open arms and a giant hug, as he fell on it like a rock, face down, to pass out almost immediately.

It was getting dark when he woke up, his suit uncomfortably damp and his hair sticking to his forehead. But darker meant a little less hot, so with some newfound motivation he scrambled out of bed. He took off the jacket, unbuttoned the shirt and started pulling it out of his pants when someone knocked on the door.

“Coming!” he shouted, running a hand through his hair, trying to get it off his face. When he unlocked the door, Mike rushed in almost immediately, clutching to his chest the same papers he was going through in the car. “What’s wrong?” Harvey asked, still a bit drowsy.

“I’m…” Mike started, giving his boss a quick once-over, “I was going through the paperwork for Casarez and I think we need to go through it again before the meeting. But maybe finish what you were… doingfirst?”

“Oh.” Harvey frowned. “But what’s wrong?” he asked again with a yawn.

“I’m just not sure we’re there yet, and I’m… It’s not...” Mike scratched his neck and his cheeks got slightly perkier. “Could you maybe get dressed? Please?”

Harvey couldn’t help but smile at that turn of events. “I’m sure the papers are alright,” he said, laying his hand on Mike’s shoulder which was meant to look reassuring, but really he just wanted to fuck with the kid a little more. “You were preparing them all week, there’s no way you didn’t do a great job. But sure, give me fifteen minutes and we will go through them again, okay?”

Mike nodded and Harvey’s smile turned into a grin. “Good boy,” he said. “Make yourself comfortable.” Harvey added with a wink before turning around to grab his bag. He could see Mike’s reddening face in the mirror hanging in the bathroom in front of him as he slid his shirt off his shoulders and started to unbutton his pants.

“Oh g—I’ll wait at the terrace,” Mike snapped, shaking his head a bit and rubbing his eyes. “Fucking… fuck,” he mumbled under his breath reaching for the doorknob.

A wild feeling of gratuitous satisfaction filled up Harvey’s abdomen as he entered the shower cabin, deliberately leaving bathroom door more than slightly ajar. There was no way of knowing if Mike was still in the suite, but just thinking that he might be, that voyeuristic thought was making Harvey quite hot and definitely more bothered that he cared to admit.

Harvey opted for a cold shower, and if the reasoning behind it wasn't only the Spanish heat, well. That's the thing no one but him had to know.

 

It had to be close to midnight, but the city down under their hotel was blooming with life. Colorful lights illuminating every corner were painting them a map to follow. The city was like a living organism; the palms moving with every breath of the wind, the streets pulsating with traveling crowds, and the seaside, where all the streets seemed to lead, a center of life, pumping loud, happy music into the ether, fueling it all. The sounds mixed with joyful chatter of tourists and locals living to the fullest flew up to their terrace along with the Mediterranean breeze, making them a part of city’s nightlife. Harvey leaned on the rail next to Mike, offering him one of the glasses he brought with him from the inside.

Mike accepted it, eyeing him. “Thanks,” he said, but it wasn't clear if he meant the drink, or the fact that Harvey was wearing clothes this time.

Mike smelled like other people and street food, and Harvey could bet that if he was to check, there would be sand in his hair.

“So did you panic about the paperwork before or after you decided to chill on the beach?” he asked raising a brow.

“Jealous I got the chance to actually explore the city instead of sleeping all day?”

“Jealous of the food you consumed, that's for sure.”

“You were out of it for several straight hours, I tried to wake you up but you probably couldn't hear me knocking through your snores.”

“For the last time, I don't…”

“There’s this great sandwich place just around the corner, if you want to grab something else than generic hotel breakfast tomorrow,” Mike interrupted him and that was the time Harvey’s stomach decided to grumble. Mike chuckled. “Or we could go right now, if you want.”

 

The sandwiches were indeed great, Harvey thought, chewing on a bite. Were they worth Harvey leaving his air-conditioned hotel room and suffering through the seemingly never ending party? That he was still deciding on.

He crumbled a yellow sandwich paper when he was done eating and looked around for a trash bin. He spotted one in between people walking back and forth the boulevard. Even though he gave up a jacket and a tie and his collar was unbuttoned, he still felt a bit overdressed. Maybe he should borrow those flip-flops Mike was offering him, he thought glancing at the beach.

He looked at Mike who headed towards where Harvey was currently waiting, balancing two cups of beer in one hand from one of many food trucks standing along the main alley.

“Here you go,” Mike said, reaching out his hand. There was no droplets of water on the cup which could mean only that the beverage is too warm for Harvey to enjoy.

He grimaced, taking the cup from Mike's hands. “What?” Mike said. “I know it's not single malt, but just pretend for once. Come on,” he continued, nudging. “Do it for me.”

“And why should I, exactly?” Harvey asked, finally taking one of the cups which were dangerously close to spilling out.

“Oh, I don’t know, because I asked you nicely?” Mike said, guiding them to the nearest bench.

“I’m quite certain we’ve been working together long enough for you to realize I don’t exactly do what people ask me to.”

Mike’s brows shot up.

 “It's starting to get really boring, you know.” Harvey just raised his brows at that, so Mike continued. “I'm in the most beautiful place I've ever been in my life, trying to enjoy the moment and then there's you, just constantly raining on my parade, trying to disregard everything and prove to me that you don't care at all. Would it kill you to show some empathy for once in your life?”

“It might, you never know.” Harvey said, shrugging. Mike straightened up, clearly irritated, so Harvey used this opportunity to put one hand on the back of the bench and stretch a bit. “Maybe it just happens that I value fun in the comfort of my own house rather than… anywhere else,” he added waving his other hand around them. “What?”

“You’re such a spoilsport.”

“Oh, excuse me.” He said with a pout. Leaning a bit, with a smug smile on his face, like he was about to propose something not quite legal, he whispered into Mike’s ear. “Do you maybe wanna go skinnydipping after we finish these warm beers?”

“I think I got enough of your skin when you assaulted my eyes with your striptease attempt so I’d rather just get back and go to sleep.” Mike responded, mimicking Harvey’s tone.

“Didn’t you want to brief the documents one more time before tomorrow’s meeting?” Harvey raised his brow to look at Mike.

 “Oh yeah, and after that we could braid our hair and gossip about boys. Please, it was just an excuse to get your attention and get you out of the apartment, but you’ve clearly brought the stick you carry in your ass all the time with you. Documents are flawless and I’m kinda hurt that you even considered they wouldn’t be.”

“Oh, but I never did,” The space between them was almost nonexistent now. Harvey studied Mike’s face, his gaze hung a bit longer on younger man’s lips. He could just… a few millimeters more and he could place a kiss on Mike’s lips, it’s not like either of them didn’t want to do that just then, that was more than clear if he could say so. “And you got a lot of my attention earlier tonight when I was in the shower,” Harvey added instead of acting on his thoughts.

“You cocky son of a bitch, I hate you so much.” Mike got up quickly, too quick for Harvey’s judgment.

He shouted after him, “What can I say, you look adorable when you’re blushing.”

Mike didn’t respond to Harvey’s joke. Instead, he just looked at Harvey, anger and frustration oozing from his gaze. They were stuck, Mike clearly fed up and not willing to continue whatever they were doing right then, and Harvey quite struck, not expecting Mike to just give up.

Harvey decided to finally break the silence. “Come on, it’s time to get back. We will be late to the meeting tomorrow if you keep your crazy shit up.”

 

They met with Casarez right on time. He greeted them with a tight embrace, so typical for Spanish people, and invited them with a gesture to take their seats.

“Mister Specter, welcome,” he said, popping his cigar with a corner of his lips. “I hope you and your boy are rested, because we’re not leaving until I get what I want.” Man’s coarse laugh caused shivers down Mike’s spine. He glanced at Harvey who was already sitting down, but his boss just smiled wryly and chuckled at their client’s joke with an obligatory laugh.

“And we’re here to give you exactly what you want, so I think we’ll get there in no time,” Harvey replied, watching as Casarez raised three fingers, giving a sign to a bartender.

“Good, good. I like it. So? Show me what you got.” Casarez said as their first drinks have been put on the table.

 

“So does this mean we have a deal?” the man asked, his face weary, full of hope and a bit red, probably because of those colorful drinks he was drinking so willingly.

It was late, they’ve been sitting there for over five hours, watching the crowd thickening around them.

Harvey nodded, sitting back and folding his hands behind the chair “Yes, I believe we do,” he admitted, clapping Mike’s hand under the table in a discreet high-five. He was a bit tipsy too, unable to refuse a couple of martinis.

“Well, then, enjoy the rest of the night,” Casarez stood up with a sigh of relief. “Drinks are on me.”

“Ooooh man, I thought we’ll die sooner than we are finished talking to this guy, Jesus…” Mike broke out immediately after Casarez disappeared from their sight.

“You better watch it, someone might listen.” Harvey remarked, getting up. “You want something?”

“I’ll stick to the beer,” he responded, taking off his jacket. “Thanks.”

Harvey nodded and headed to the bar, maneuvering between people with a quiet “sorry” constantly on his lips. Finally he got to the counter, still being squeezed between random strangers. He was never a big people person, preferring a glass of wine in a restaurant rather than a beer in a club full of people younger than him. This place was no different. The whole coast was filled with bars right there on the beach, with a few tables and sometimes a dancefloor, but mostly with people, just dancing on a sand to the music flowing out of the speakers. This wasn’t exactly his definition of a good time, but now, after over five hours of negotiations, he didn’t really care how he was going to celebrate, he just wanted to get drunk.

The bartender turned to him after he drew her attention, lifting his credit card up in the air between two fingers.

“What can I get you?” she asked, leaning over the counter to hear him better. He did the same and ordered a double martini and a beer. “What, your boyfriend doesn’t like fancy drinks?” she asked with a smile, reaching for a clean martini glass.

“He’s a savage from Brooklyn, he doesn’t know what fancy is,” he responded, looking over his shoulder, trying to find Mike in a crowd. He found him, talking with some pretty girls over their table. “And he’s not my boyfriend, he works for me.”

“Ah, I knew enjoying this pretty face couldn’t be free of charge,” she sighed, looking for a bottle opener.

Harvey burst out laughing “I’m not his pimp, he’s my associate.”

“Lawyers, hookers… One and the same if you ask me,” the girl shrugged, handing him his order. When she reached for his credit card, he took it away rapidly and shoved it into his pocket.

“I believe it’s on the firm.”

“Yeah, and why is that?”

“I just made your boss richer than he’s ever been, believe me, he won’t mind,” he said and winked at her, grabbed their drinks and left the counter.

 

Girls were speaking something in Spanish when he sat down next to Mike, putting down his beer in front of him. When one of the girls, a long-legged brunette in a very skinny black dress turned to him and tried to persuade him to dance with her, he declined politely with a hand gesture and a fake smile, suggesting Mike instead. A girl, seeing that she’s not going to get what she wants, turned back to the younger man and grabbed his hand, again saying something to her friend in Spanish. After that the other woman nodded, rushing somewhere into the crowd. The brunette then shouted “Vamos!”, or at least Harvey thought she did, and started pulling Mike up and to the beach, where people were dancing to some English pop song, surely very popular among young people.

Mike finally gave in, grabbed his beer and followed her, but after a few steps he turned back to look at Harvey, as he was asking for permission. Harvey just sipped his drink, ignoring the younger man’s look.

It wasn’t the first or the last beer Mike had this night, not that Harvey was counting. But they were still on the dancefloor, Mike and those two girls, sometimes more than two, sometimes not only girls. Sometimes one of them disappeared from Harvey’s sight, only to come back with another round which Mike accepted with enthusiasm every time.

_He’ll be dying in the morning_ , Harvey thought as he ordered a fifth refill for himself. Not that he was counting, though.

Suddenly the music changed, a slower tune forced people to stop jumping and thrusting the air. Harvey just got back from the toilet, to Mike standing next to their table and clearly waiting for him to come back.

“What, you got bored already?” he asked sarcastically, taking his previous place and looking up at Mike.

“Not really,” he said and unceremoniously sat on Harvey’s lap and stole his martini, drinking it up.

“You’re gonna regret this tomorrow.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t remember,” he shrugged, looking blankly at the empty glass he was holding.

“I was talking about the alcohol.” He maintained the exact same tone of voice, like he would when talking to a stubborn client, carefully taking the glass away from Mike’s hand and putting it back on the table.

“No you weren’t,” Mike snorted. Suddenly, he snapped back and looked at Harvey, a drunk smile spreading on his face. “Dance with me,” he said, already getting up and reaching for Harvey’s hand.

“You’re drunk,” he stated in response, tucking his hands in his pockets, far from Mike’s reach.

“Well, obviously.” Mike rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t ask you otherwise.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Mike sighed and shook his head a bit, like a man would do when trying to train his dog fetching but failing because a dog is too stupid to get the rules. He leaned over, placing one of his hands on the table and the other on the back of Harvey’s chair, trapping Harvey between his arms.

“Is this really Harvey Specter refusing to win?” he raised his eyebrow, waiting for a comeback. But Harvey just sat there, holding Mike’s stare, trying very hard not to get distracted by how close they were. He could smell Mike’s cologne mixed with sweat and odor of beer in his breath, he could see how his face was shining in the dim light. He was sure there were single droplets of sweat running down his jaw and tracing his exposed collarbones and disappearing somewhere under his shirt. He wanted to run his fingers through Mike’s damp hair, to fix this mess he called a haircut.

“I told you already, what makes you so sure I ever wanted to play?” he said finally and watched as Mike’s face dropped, a half smile fading slowly from his lips. He bounced his hands off the table, turned on his heel and headed back to his new Spanish friends.

The next second he was dancing already, his posture and attitude completely changed. He was grinning, whispering something to one of the girl’s ear. She giggled and glanced at Harvey, shaking her head a bit, as in disbelief. Mike didn’t look.

A tall glass of something red, filled half with ice, appeared suddenly next to his hand. The bartender he was speaking with earlier fell on a chair beside him, crossing her legs, flinging them up on the armrest and leaning her elbows on the table and stared at him, waiting for Harvey to acknowledge her presence.

“Still saying he’s not your boyfriend?” she said finally, tired of being ignored.

“What’s this?” he asked, not answering the question. The girl sighed and stirred a drink with a straw.

“Your Martini.” She pulled out the straw and licked it, tasting the drink. “Some whisky. And Campari. And ice, obviously.”

Harvey nodded and grabbed the glass, drinking it all up in two takes. Girl whistled when he put an empty glass back on the table.

“Niiiice,” she smiled. “By the way, my shift is done, so if you wanna make him jealous…” she winked at him. “I volunteer.”

“You’re lovely, but I think I’ll pass.” He chuckled. “I’m just gonna take him home…”

“…And fuck him senseless?” she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows before he could finish.

“…And put him to bed, we have a flight tomorrow.”

“Just because you have a flight to catch, doesn’t mean you can’t fuck him.”

“The point is, I really can’t.” He shifted in his seat to have a better view on the dancefloor.

She did the same, resting her chin on a palm of her hand. “And why the hell not?”

“I don’t do relationships.”

The girl looked around and leaned to him. “Fucking isn’t dating.” She whispered, like she was revealing some big secret. He looked at her pretending to be horrified.

“Jesus, girl, you’re so vulgar.” She just rolled her eyes. “Besides, it is complicated. We work together, I can’t just…” He started gesticulating in the meantime, but now he stopped suddenly and looked at the girl, wondering. “Why am I talking to you, anyway?”

“Because you’re a grown ass man and I assume a fucking good lawyer, but you can’t even close this boy over there, and also you’re quite drunk. Besides, he probably wouldn’t even remember it.”

“I’m pretty sure what you’re suggesting is illegal. And he’s a lawyer, he knows how to file for a lawsuit.”

“Are you blind, guy was all over you today, Jesus. You’re so stupid that now _I_ need a drink…”

She walked off, leaving Harvey staring at the crowd. He found Mike after a brief moment of searching. He was jumping to the rhythm with some blonde, when a tall guy approached him from behind and grabbed him in the waist with one arm. He stopped jumping then and started swinging his hips to match the man’s moves. The guy plastered himself to Mike’s back and leaned a bit, burying his face in Mike’s neck, probably saying something into his ear, because Mike laughed, tilting his head back and reaching to clench his hand on man’s hip. Harvey saw how Mike’s chest started flowing up and down, how heavier breathing made him open his mouth. He was enjoying man’s touch, his hand sliding over Mike’s chest and drawing him closer. The girl joined them, laying her arms over Mike’s shoulders and dipping her fingers in the other man’s hair, nailing Mike between them.

Harvey wasn’t really sure if he was turned on, or if it was something else, but all he wanted to do was just get up and pull Mike away from these people, yell at him for his unprofessional behavior, take him home and never visit Spain again. He shifted in his seat, rubbing his mouth in perplexity. He tried to turn his gaze away but couldn’t, condemning himself to look.

The girl kissed him then, dry and hastily, shoving her tongue down Mike’s throat. Harvey moaned almost with revulsion and shut his eyes, not believing he was letting that happen. When he looked again, the girl was squeezing Mike’s jaw, licking his cheek and turning his face towards the man in a silent order. Mike obeyed, exposing his neck to her mouth and leaning to meet man’s lips at the same time.

They were making out, still moving to the song in this weird, awkward threesome, right there on the dancefloor, in the crowd of ignorant people.

Harvey felt a pat on the back and jerked away, scared a bit. It was the bartender, with yet another glass of something.

“It’s just water with lime, I figured you’ve had enough alcohol for tonight.” She handed it to Harvey with a sympathetic smile. She glanced at the crowd, where Mike was still squashed between two strangers. “I see the situation evolved since—”

“I’m sorry, I need to go.” He got up, almost knocking the chair over and hurried towards Mike.

There were people passing him by, bumping into him, but he wasn’t paying attention, didn’t even bother to apologize to any of them. He still wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so mad, he was blaming all of this on alcohol he drank tonight. The anger, those fucking weird emotions which invaded him all of a sudden, he still hasn’t figured them out yet, not used to having emotions whatsoever. Or rather to admitting them to himself.

He was pretty sure he pushed someone out of his way. Maybe it was this guy Mike was dancing with, because suddenly Harvey was holding Mike’s arm and yanking him out of between the man and a blonde. Mike’s eyes were hazy and glossy, his lips still parted after the kiss, dark and swollen, and very distracting. He seemed absent, his arm quite loose in Harvey’s grip.

“H-harvey?” Mike asked, trying to focus his gaze on the man’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“I think you’ve had enough, it’s time to go home.” He said firmly, pulling Mike. But the younger man didn’t move. Harvey noticed girl’s arm still around his waist. He looked up at her. “Please, let him go.”

“¿ Ésta tu novio, Mikey? Chico malo, ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho?” she spoke in Spanish, which, as Harvey observed, was as annoying as for the first time when she opened her mouth.

Mike giggled “ No ésta mi novio, ésta mi jefe, nada más,” he answered her, making both of them chuckle, and turned back to Harvey, his brow furrowed with interest. “Mister Specter, are you jealous? I though you didn’t care.”

“I’m not jealous, it’s just inappropriate,” he explained but it didn’t seem to be sufficient enough for Mike because he leaned against Harvey’s chest and, resting his chin on man’s shoulder, he started humming:

“ _But you li~iked it…”_ Harvey could hear Mike smiling. _“I’ve seen you loo~oking…”_

“After-hours or not, we’re still our client’s guests.” He tried to keep a straight face and his hands to himself, but it was very damn hardwhen Mike was so flabby and flowing, almost. “Please say good night to your friends and let’s head to our hotel.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m five.” He snapped, trying to free his arm out of Harvey’s grip, suddenly distant and unexpectedly angry.

“Then stop behaving like you’re five.”

Mike finally freed his hand, staggering a bit. “Screw you,” he hissed, pointing at Harvey and headed to the bathrooms.

Harvey sighed heavily and turned on his heel to follow Mike. He was too hot, he was too tired and quite pissed, and dealing with such immature behavior was literally the last thing he wanted to do right now.

He stopped right in front of the bathroom door and rubbed his forehead, trying to come up with some sort of reasonable argument. With no appropriate words in mind, he pushed the door and came inside.

Harvey took a deep breath, ready to say something, but he didn’t even had a chance, because even before the door slammed shut behind him, someone’s hands grabbed his waistcoat and pushed him up against the sink. All he could think of, this fraction of a second, was how rippled his vest must be now and wondered if he will stain his trousers leaning on the sanitary.

He grabbed the edge of the sink for the leverage as Mike’s lips hastily crushed his and he immediately shoved his tongue up Harvey’s mouth.

He muffled in protest, tried to push Mike away, but the other man just pressed harder then, deepening the kiss and Harvey gave in, as the last shreds of his common sense floated away.

It was hot and extremely sloppy, Harvey’s nose awkwardly pressed against Mike’s sweaty cheek, their lips not quite aligned. He cupped Mike’s jaw and rearranged their position a bit, devoting himself fully to the kiss. Mike didn’t stop pushing though, continuously leaning forward, and after a moment Harvey’s arched back started to twinge uncomfortably and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, realizing ridiculousness of this whole setup.

“What?” Mike asked taken aback, pushing away.

“You were about to break me in half.” He was still smiling, laughing under his nose, looking at abashed younger man. “I didn’t know you speak Spanish?” he added after a moment, to break an awkward silence.

Mike leaned on Harvey’s shoulder then, regaining his courage. He gripped Harvey’s shirt again and whispered into his lips “You don’t know a lot of things I can do with my tongue…”

Harvey chuckled again, preventing the kiss. “That was extremely cliché of you, I’m not sure I’m ready for this dose of banality in my life.”

“I’m usually more eloquent, as you are well aware, but I felt that our current situation just needed some good, old-fashioned cliché to match. I’m about to sleep with my boss after all.”

“But you’re not my secretary, it doesn’t count.”

“Details…” he clucked dissatisfied. “Now shut up and let me kiss you, I feel I’m sobering up.”

“After so many beers I don’t think you’ll sober up for a wee—mmmph.”

Mike successfully shut him up, giggling in Harvey’s mouth as the older man started pulling Mike’s shirt out of his trousers. His muscles tensed when Harvey’s fingers touched his stomach and his hand moved up, stroking Mike’s chest and finally reaching his neck and squeezing it, drawing Mike closer. He bounced off the sink and with his free hand grabbed Mike’s ass, causing him to thrust against Harvey’s crotch. The older man moaned deeply and broke the kiss then, sliding his hand out from under Mike’s shirt and placing both of his hands on younger man’s hips. Mike threw his head back with a sour smile and spoke disappointed.

“What now, god, Harvey…” Panting with excitement, Harvey rested his forehead on Mike’s collarbone and shook his head barely noticeable.

It was insane, what they were doing. It just started to get to him, the amount of trouble they will be after the end of this drunken escapade, not even at work, but just between them. The feeling of shame and realization in the morning, hungover remorse and awkward talks. Once again he blamed all of it on the alcohol flowing in his system and making his heart beat faster, his head dizzy and his mind blissfully stupid. He was not like that usually and it pained him, knowing that all it took for him to toss away his usual rationality and a façade of distance and caution was this man, swaying in fuddled motion, younger and brighter version of himself. It started to sicken him, the more he thought about it, the more angry he felt.

Suddenly there was no return, and the only way was forward.

Aggressively kissing Mike’s neck, he started pushing him towards the wall. He grabbed Mike’s tights with both hands and lifted him up, but losing a foothold and falling on the wall with a loud thump. A hollow groan broke out of Mike’s mouth then but he said nothing, throwing his legs up around Harvey’s waist as his breath was getting heavier and his Bermuda pants tighter.

They found their lips again, but this kiss was greedy, a cheerful mood completely gone and replaced with pure lust. Harvey moved his hands lower, stroking Mike’s thighs  and sliding his fingers in Mike’s shorts, as the younger man bit his lip and, trying not to lose his grip on Harvey’s shoulder, reached down to man’s belt and started undoing it with one hand. Harvey groaned at that, letting Mike to kiss his way down his jaw, and he was feeling…

Wow, he was feeling stupid as fuck, actually. His eyes popped open in surprise, because suddenly the situation lost all of its appeal; he realized his hands started going numb, the fucking wall lamp was right fucking there, glowing straight in his eyes, and he was pretty sure they were in there long enough for someone to want to use the bathroom any time now.

Also, he was too damn old for such extravagance as sex on the toilet wall, who was he kidding…

“No, no, Mike, wait,” he grabbed younger man’s hand and tried to hold him back, before it could get even more embarrassing but he got ignored, Mike didn’t stop kissing his neck. “Mike, listen.”

 “Are you se—“ he stopped and slowly raised his head. “Are you fucking serious right now oh my _god I can’t bel_ —“

It wasn’t meant for him to finish his disappointed grumbling because suddenly someone tugged on a door handle. They automatically turned their heads. Harvey in a moment of panic unceremoniously dropped Mike on the floor and jumped away, trying to look totally cool.

The door opened and a young man, completely unaware of the events he just interrupted, went inside, shouting to someone by the bar. He laughed at the response, shook his head and closed the door behind him, turning over. Just now noticing he’s not alone, he jumped up scared, cursing in Spanish.

This had to be the most awkward situation Harvey was ever in. And he went to a tennis club with Louis this one time, so it’s pretty hard to beat.

All three of them just stood there, the stranger, with his hand still on a doorknob, moving his eyes between two lawyers, slowly putting it together. Harvey, painfully aware of the obvious bulge in his pants, inefficiently trying to lift the other man off the floor by waving at him and Mike, hissing in pain and rubbing his backbone, ignoring Harvey’s effort.

“Um…” the stranger started, unsure. “You really should consider locking the door first, uhh… I’m sor— I’ll go back later if—“ he wanted to leave, but Harvey stopped him, saying immediately:

“No, there’s no need, we were just... About to go anyway, so…” he leaned to grab Mike’s shoulder, this time actually helping him to get up. However, as soon as Mike got a hold on Harvey’s outstretched arm, his body decided it’s a perfect moment to get rid of all the alcohol he drank that night and Mike puked all over Harvey’s left shoe.

 

Jessica called them the next day, congratulating on a job well done. They were already at the airport, waiting for their flight to be announced when Harvey’s phone rang with a voice message from her, telling that Casarez wrote her an email thanking for cooperation.

He listened to the message, scanning the airport with a wry look. There were a few people around him, probably waiting for the same flight, including a family with a small child, shrieking and crying since they arrived. He sighed heavily, pitching the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the noise. It was making his head pound mercilessly and Mike was still gone in search of some painkillers.

He checked his watch, making sure he won't wake Jessica up and dialed her number.

"Yes, Harvey?" she answered almost immediately.

"Couldn't you just write me a message as well, you just had to call me at an ungodly hour."

"I don't recall you picking up, so I don't see the problem." She was in her office, he could hear her moving some papers around.

"Yeah, well, I was rather busy." He shifted in his seat, straightening his jacket a bit, suddenly embarrassed with memories of last night.

"I bet you were." He could hear Jessica smiling. "I hope she was worth it."

Harvey looked up just in time to see Mike coming out of the corner.

"Well, you know what they tell about the victory sex…" he lied smoothly, keeping his eye on the younger man as he walked up to him, cringing in pain.

"Oh, I did not have to know that." Jessica stopped him, not really interested in Harvey’s sex life and, to be honest, this is what he preferred.

“Jesus, this is the most expensive bottle of water I’ve ever bought,” Mike said, sitting next to Harvey, trying not to put too much pressure on his tailbone. “You’re getting none of it.” He had a cooling pad on his neck and those damned Ray-bans on his nose. He glanced at his boss, handing him a box of ibuprofen but Harvey just rolled his eyes at him pointing at his phone, so Mike sat back, trying to somehow arrange the pad between his nape and the back of the chair.

"I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harvey said to Jessica and hung up, turning to Mike.

He observed the man in silence for a bit, wondering if his eyes were closed under the shades. He was still mad at Mike for ruining his shoes. Well, to be honest it wasn’t really about the shoes. But it was certainly easier for him to say it was the shoes and just ignore the other part of the incident, how he liked to call the events of the other night, than to actually thinking it through, and eventually doing something about the gigantic, gay and drunk elephant in the room, especially since it seemed that he’s the only one seeing it.

“Stop looking at me, you better finally tell me what happened yesterday. Why is my tailbone hurting so much, seriously, tell me. Look, I even spent over twenty dollars for your ibuprofen just to make you tell me.” He shoved the medicine box into Harvey’s hand. It was opened and already almost half empty, much to Harvey’s concern.

He took two pills, washing them down with Mike’s overpriced water.  “You really don’t remember anything,” he said after swallowing.

“Well, I recall dancing with some girls.”

Mike shifted, changing the hip he was sitting on. Harvey was silent for a moment. He could just tell him, risking the trip back home being awkward as hell, maybe even so awkward he’d be forced to sedate Mike again, but they’d probably get over it soon enough. It’s not like he never molested Donna after a few drinks, and they’re perfectly fine now.

Or he could say nothing and embarrass only Mike, instead of both of them.

 “You were so drunk you tried to dance on a bar stool and you fell on your ass,” he quickly blurted out his previously prepared answer.

“Oh my fucking God,” Mike whined. “I’m so sorry, that must’ve been so embarrassing.” He covered his face with his palm, trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks the same time their flight highlighted green on a board. Harvey poked Mike’s arm with his elbow, telling him they had to go.

“You also puked all over my shoes,” he added, picking up his laptop bag and waiting for Mike to get up.

“Yes, _that_ I know, you told me like a million times, Jesus, I already apologized for that, also like a million times.” He finally collected himself and followed Harvey to the gate. “Did I kiss somebody though?”

Harvey stopped suddenly, not sure if he heard right. “What?”

“I think I kissed somebody, do you know who she was?”

Harvey once again reconsidered coming clean, but just as five minutes before, a list of cons was far longer that pros, so after a quick once-over, trying to look like he’s judging Mike, he said:

“Um, you were making out with a couple of people, unfortunately for my eyes, and no, I do not know her nor his name.”

Mike moaned then, full of shame “Please don’t fire me.”

 

Mike seemed to forget about their wild Spain adventure quite fast, or maybe he just accepted Harvey’s version of events. The topic died, much to Harvey’s liking, and he went on with his life, eventually also forgetting about even worrying. But he should know better than that, because inconveniences usually find a way to come back in the most unexpected moments, punching you right in the guts.

Casarez was supposed to come to New York a month after their visit to finally finalize the case. Jessica ordered Harvey to pick their client up from the airport, except when Ray pulled over in front of the airport entrance, it was not the man he negotiated with waiting for him. It was the bartender.

“Well, isn’t it an interesting plot twist,” he said getting out of limo. “What are you doing here, I didn’t know that Spanish bartenders are authorized to sign very important documents and make very important decisions.”

“They’re not, unless they’re boss’ daughters” she smiled and held out her hand. “Sierra Casarez, it’s nice to finally meet you while sober.”

“Harvey Specter.” he shook her hand reflexively, having a hard time processing the news. “Apparently your attorney.”

 

“So, did you bone him then in the toilet?” she asked a few minutes into the ride and Harvey almost choked on anything in particular.

“Jesus, again with being extremely vulgar,” he managed to keep a straight face and turned to her, after shutting the window between them and the driver’s compartment. “No, I did not, in fact, bone…” he made air quotes here “Mike in the toilet.”

“I knew it!” she shouted, throwing her hands in the air in resignation “You’re so stupid, seriously, I can’t believe my father even wants do have anything to do with you.You’re as stubborn as him, it’s a wonder you’re even able to work together, I just imagine you sitting at the table and arguing who pays for business dinner you ate three hours ago”

“Well, that obviously wouldn’t happen since it’s always the firm who pays for business dinners.”

“That was totally not the point and you know it.” She shook her head. “You know what, I’m gonna call him right now…” she started patting her pockets, looking for a phone “and tell him you’re a terrible attorney and that he should fire you immediately.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” he asked, observing her carefully and when she didn’t put her phone down for a longer time, he seriously considered just snapping it out of her hand, but then she said:

“Unless you’ll talk to him about finally resolving this mad sexual tension going on between you two.”

“To whom, to your father?” Yeah, he was playing her, but he really, really didn’t want to answer.

“Jesus Christ. Yeah, tell my father about your secret homosexual urges to fuck your co-worker, thank you so much for putting this horrible picture in my head.”

“Oh come on, I know you won’t do that, stop trying to blackmail me, I’m the one who is usually doing the blackmailing.”

She rolled her eyes “Okay then, I’ll talk to him for you.”

 

 

It was raining, a heavy droplets banging against the office’s window. A bright, sharp light of his desk lamp was reflecting in the glass, making it almost impossible to see through. The city underneath was still fully alive. Despite a very late hour and a cold rain, thousands of people were rushing home or going out, trying to forget about the day they’ve just ended.

Harvey was just staring at the window, his hand supporting his chin, as he was gently spinning from left to right on his chair. He could see the lamp, as well as his fired up laptop, brightly reminding him of several unfinished things he should take care of before leaving work. He wasn’t able to focus on anything at all this day though, not since he got back from the airport. What Sierra said got him good, knocking him out of his usual rhythm especially after what she pulled out when they reached Pearson Hardman.

He was there just out of courtesy, leaving dealing with Sierra and the final agreements to Jessica. Not really listening to the whole meeting, he was a bit out and that’s why everyone getting up was a bit of a surprise. He snapped back to the reality and looked at his boss.

“We’ll continue in fifteen minutes,” she said and closed a brief, scolding him with a look.

“Mike, could you show me where the toilets are?” He heard then and lifted his head rapidly, because it was Sierra and he totally didn’t want her and Mike being alone for even a second.

“I’ll show you!” he blurted, already getting up, probably a bit too fast, definitely sounding panicked.

The girl just looked at him with a smug smile and responded “No, that’s okay, Mike will show me.”

After several minutes and a hasty, silent praying session, he spotted them coming back right before the end of the assigned break. Giggling like a highschooler, Sierra was hanging on Mike’s arm, whispering something into his ear constantly all the way over, and she let him free only when they reached the conference room’s door. She didn’t hesitate to look at Harvey then, superiority and satisfaction pouring out of her gaze in a scary manner. Whether she tried to help him or sabotage him, Harvey wasn’t sure anymore. Because destroying someone’s life, and probably a career too, was surely a weird way of helping…

Donna knocked on his door and got inside without waiting for the invite. He didn’t bother telling her no, or even turning around, still gently rocking sideways in his chair.

“Care to tell me what are you so beaten up about all day?” she asked, crossing hands on her chest.

“Not really.”

“I’ll find out anyway, so just spill it out, save me some time.”

He sighed, rubbing his face trying to wipe the weariness off.  “Donna, just leave it. It’s embarrassing and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oooh,” she sat down and leaned to whisper “Is this about your rash?” Harvey suddenly stopped spinning and slowly turned around, with a blatant ‘are you serious’ written all over his face. “And by _rash,_ I obviously mean your feelings, because it’s always about your feelings which you obviously don’t have, isn’t it…”

“ _No, it’s not._ ”

“You know, I’m starting to have a sneaky suspicion something has happened in Spain and you’re not telling me.”

“And it shall stay that way because, as I said a minute ago, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So something did happen! Tell me, was it Sierra?” He sent her a judging look. “Was it her father…?”

“Jesus Christ…” he said and sighed, giving up. Trying not to look at her, he blurted out quickly: “I almost fucked Mike in the bathroom and he doesn’t remember anything and Sierra knows because she was our bartender, _how should I know_ , and earlier today she said that if I didn’t tell him, she would do it for me and I don’t know if he knows already or not…”

“Oh…”

Donna sat still in her chair, thinking. He could almost see the gear wheels turning quickly in her head, processing the news.

“He did spring out of the office like his pants were on fire today,” she said finally.

“You’re not helping.”

“You’re a lost cause.”

“You’re fired.”

“No, I’m not.” She shook her head. “You should go, though.”

“I should, shouldn’t I.”

Harvey raised his head to look at her then and she nodded with a shy, encouraging smile. He glanced at his laptop and unfinished work, but after a moment of hesitation he quickly shut it and got up, leaving without saying another word. He was far gone when Donna threw a victorious fist pump in the air.

 

Mike frowned when he heard knocking. He turned the oven down, stirred his dinner and tasted it the last time before putting a spoon down. He grabbed the cloth and wiped his hands in it, taking his time getting to the door. Someone knocked again, this time harder and Mike rolled his eyes on his guest’s impatience.

“Coming! Jesus…” he shouted, reaching the handle.

Harvey was standing right in front of him, with his hand still in the air, ready to knock again. Mike looked at him confused, a quiet “Oh, hi” escaped his mouth.

“Mike…” Harvey said, standing still. He seemed calm and serious, but Mike could see he was uncomfortable and he didn’t really want to be there. His eyes were wandering all around the place, trying to avoid looking at the younger man “I need to talk to you about Spain.”

“What, is something wrong with the deal? I swear I checked all the documents twice.”

“Uh, no, it’s not about that, deal is fine.”

 Mike stepped aside, giving him a silent invite and he watched Harvey getting in, taking off his coat and throwing it on the couch.

“Then what is it?” He asked when Harvey started wandering around his apartment, looking through his books, feeling his plants and doing all that weird stuff people usually do when they’re trying to avoid the conversation. “I’m guessing it must be important, since you loathe this neighborhood with a passion.”

Harvey raised his head and looked at Mike, surprised.

“I… I don’t hate it that much,” he said. There was something seriously wrong with him, but Mike couldn’t quite put a finger on it, so he locked the door and decided to just accept the situation.

“Well, in this case…” he looked around. Harvey followed his gaze, with a copy of Hemingway in his hands. “I wasn’t expecting anyone, so I’m kinda short on… um, everything, actually. But we can share my dinner if you’re hungry.” He waved in a general direction of a boiling pan. Harvey put the book on the couch’s armrest. His hand paused over his coat for a second, like he was considering just taking it and leaving, but instead he clenched his fist and shook his head barely noticeable. _Get a grip_ , he said to himself and looked up.

He snorted. “What makes you think I’d be interested in your microwaved dinner?”

 “ _Oh, excuse you,_ I’m making spaghetti”

“Still no though, thanks.”

Mike sighed, throwing the cloth he was still holding over his shoulder. Harvey threw another glance at his coat.

He couldn’t leave. He made a decision, he couldn’t just give up now. He wasn’t a coward.

He realized he was being dramatic, like a stupid teenager in love and it was embarrassing.

Jesus, no, not in love…

“So what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you just came by to check if I’m having fun this evening.”

Harvey opened his mouth to say something, and he closed it right away. He was perfectly fine with pretending nothing happened, really. But he knew it was pathetic, this whole build-up and his paranoia deepening with every day was making it even worse, because really, what was he so afraid of? Oh wow, yeah, they made out in the bathroom, big deal. It really wasn’t the worst thing he has ever done, not even with another man. Not even with his coworker.

“Yeah, no. I need to talk to you,” Harvey said finally.

“I’m pretty sure we’re already there.”

But it was Mike he did it with. The boy whom he was protecting from the very beginning, for whom he lied about to the people he really shouldn’t be lying to. If they would proceed that night, if something actually was to  happen then, the situation between them and Jessica would be even more risky, they’d just add another lie to the pile. That’s exactly why he didn’t let it happen back then in Spain.

Right…?

“What were you talking about with Sierra? Did she mention anything weird?”

“Weirder than the fact that she was apparently our bartender In Torravieja? No, she was basically laughing at me puking at your shoes. I swear to God, Harvey, stop telling people this…”

“She didn’t tell you then?”

“What was she supposed to tell me?”

He was perfectly fine with lying, too. The countless cases he won by not telling the truth were a perfect example of that. So why lying to Mike bothered him that much? He blamed Sierra, and recently he started blaming his stupid drunk self for talking to her. He was on the verge of blaming Jess for sending them both to Spain.

At this moment he realized he was just an idiot.

Harvey took couple of steps  and was now standing right in front of the younger man. He stopped when he realized Mike was observing him with a sheer terror on his face.

 “Why did you spring out of the office like your pants were on fire?”

“What…” Mike chuckled nervously. “Harvey, what _the hell_ are you ta—“

Mike didn’t even register when exactly Harvey came up to him but he did, interrupting his question with a hasty kiss, catching Mike’s t-shirt in a fist like he was afraid Mike would jump away. And, to be honest, he did. But instead of jumping away, Mike grabbed the cloth hanging on his shoulder and hit him with it, trying to break the kiss.

It worked, Harvey pulled away surprised.

“My dinner is burning,” he said and turned away.

Harvey watched him getting to the oven and immediately turning it off. The pot was smoking a bit when Mike leaned over it to smell and check on it. He put his hands on the both sides of the oven and hid his head between them. His hands started shaking like he was crying, and Harvey started to think about seriously reevaluating his life and choices. He knew it was a stupid idea to come here.

He was standing struck a few meters behind Mike, staring at his trembling back, not knowing what to do. Should he come up to him and hug him? Should he just flee and pretend nothing happened?

He was already reaching for his coat and opening his mouth to apologize and run away, when Mike turned to him, no sign of tears on his cheeks. He was actually smiling like a madman, his shoulders still shaking a bit in a silent laugh.

“If you could just see your face, struggling with all those _feelings_ , oh my god…” he wiped the nonexistent tear from under his eye and bounced off the oven, walking up to his boss.

Harvey was seriously confused. “What just happened…” he asked, but Mike just shook his head with a silent ‘not now’ and kissed him, long and firmly, parting Harvey’s lips with his tongue.

It was completely different from any other kiss they’ve had, a lot more gentle than the bathroom make-out session, but far more sure than this timid kiss Harvey gave him a few moments before. He gave in, immediately reaching to Mike’s hair, dipping his fingers in and grabbing them, drawing him even closer.

Hold on…

Harvey pulled Mike away, causing the younger man to whimper in dissatisfaction.

“You bastard,” he said angrily, but he couldn’t hold back a faint smile raising a corner of his mouth. “You knew all along, didn’t you.”

Mike buried his face in a crook of Harvey’s neck, but he wasn’t sure it was because he was embarrassed, or he was just trying to hide his nasty, guilty smile ripping his face in half.

“You know, I was kind of hoping you’d burst in, all wet and romantic, because you ran to me through the rain or something.” Harvey heard right next to his ear.

“I own a limo” he said matter-of-factly. “I possess the mysterious knowledge of using umbrellas. It’s not a mediocre rom com.”

Mike straightened up, turned his gaze away dramatically and started staring in the distance over Harvey’s shoulder. “Or is it…” he said, raising his brow.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“I’m breaking the fourth wall, what do you think I’m doing.”

Harvey smiled and grabbed Mike’s chin with his fingers, turning his gaze back at him. “I hate you so much right now,” he said, closing his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Mike’s, biting on his ear. Mike shuddered. “I can’t believe you thought lying to me this whole time was a good joke.”

“My main life goal is to make you suffer, so it was really pretty easy for me.”

“I should just fire you right now, get out of here and never think about you again.”

Mike looked Harvey deep in the eyes, and without breaking the eye contact, said “Not this time, you won’t.” He bit his bottom lip, pulled his t-shirt off throwing it on the couch and pushed his hips, thrusting in Harvey’s crotch. Harvey’s pulse raised when he felt Mike’s half hard erection rubbing against his thigh. His eyes were already half-lidded with desire and he knew he was screwed. He really shouldn’t be so okay with all of this, he should be mad and gone screaming, slamming the door. But he couldn’t, not with this man pressed up against him, treating him like this, biting down gently on his collarbone, tracing small kisses over every place he bit.  Mike’s hands were working on Harvey’s vest buttons, trying to free his shirt out of his pants, climbing under it and stroking his stomach. He really tried to come up with coherent sentence, he still had some unanswered questions on his mind, but it was immensely hard to do when Mike was doing such a fine job distracting him from being responsible.

“No, but, oh… really” he mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that his clothes were already wide open and Mike was sliding his vest down his arms.

He laughed when Harvey spoke, trying to silence him with another kiss. “You really wanna interrogate me right now?” he whispered and pressed their lips together, mouth wide open, teeth clacking. He chuckled, breathing into his mouth because Harvey still tried to talk and it was completely not what he wanted. “Besides, even if you claimed you didn’t want to play, you obviously lost, so shut the hell up and let me win, save the remains of your dignity.”

He could feel the younger man’s smile on his mouth and he couldn’t help but match it with his own.

“That’s the last time you are able to say that you won, just to be clear.”

“I still hear you talking, didn’t I tell you something just a second ago?” Mike said, scraping his teeth over Harvey’s jaw, already covered with a subtle five o’clock shadow.

That’s it, Harvey thought, feeling his heart racing under Mike’s touch. He was done overthinking, done doubting, done denying. He lowered his gaze at Mike’s mouth, wet and wonderfully red from kisses and he just couldn’t refuse it any more. Mike’s eyes were following his,. Harvey leaned to kiss him again, his breath heavy and shaking, slowly closing the gap between their bodies with more confidence than ever, but still silently asking for permission before sliding his tongue between Mike’s lips.

The younger man sighed, as with relief, kissing him back and visibly relaxing in Harvey’s embrace. Harvey traced his hands down Mike’s sides, grabbed his back and lifted him up.

His legs immediately found the way around Harvey’s waist, just like that night in the club. Except now they were both sober, so instead of falling on the wall, Harvey easily maneuvered between Mike’s furniture and dropped him on an unmade bed, breaking the kiss.

He looked beautiful like that. A bit tense, not sure what to expect from Harvey, but at the same time already completely willing. All messed up in a messed up sheets, his short hair untidy, unlike every day at the office.

There was only a narrow beam of moonlight lighting up the room. The sky almost clear, except for a few small clouds, the rain still trickling through them, rhythmically knocking on a windowsill, disturbing the total silence in which Harvey was admiring the man lying in front of him, waiting for his next move.

“Doubts again?” Mike’s voice sounded coarse and unnaturally loud, bringing his out of his reverie. “I swear to God, Harvey, if you bail on me now—”

“I just can’t get enough of this.”

The rest of the sentence got stuck in Mike’s throat. He blushed, looking at Harvey, a wide smile spreading on his face. He blushed, for God’s sake, like a teenager complemented by his first crush. He suddenly felt completely naked, a lot more intimate than a few minutes ago.

“Shut up.” Mike tried to hide by burying his face in the sheets to hide the embarrassment and the blush, but he couldn’t, so he just reached to Harvey. “Come here.”

He didn’t hesitate for even a second. He threw his shirt on the floor and knelt on the bed, unbuckling his pants. He leant over Mike, hands on both sides of his head and kissed him on the lips, quick but deep, then slid his mouth slowly along his neck, his collarbone and lower. Exploring every inch of his incredibly responsive body, he was marking his skin enjoying each shudder, each throb of Mike’s heart.

It wasn’t really what he was expecting coming here tonight but, what he slowly started to realize, it was exactly what he was hoping for.  He smiled at the thought, playfully sinking his teeth in Mike’s abdomen, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue. He could see how Mike was restraining himself not to push Harvey’s head down exactly where he wanted him. Instead he was holding onto the sheets, his knuckles almost white, unlike his face, gorgeously flushed and shiny with single droplets of sweat.

Grabbing Mike’s jeans, Harvey slowly pulled them off. Mike was helping him, slightly rising his hips and wriggling out of them, his chest flowing up and down. Harvey watched him, his muscles tensing under his skin with every move. Mike slowed down when he realized he’s being observed, his moves a lot more sensual now, his loins thrusting slowly with fabric moving down every next inch, like this sensation alone was giving him enough pleasure to be satisfied just in a couple of seconds. He was gazing down at Harvey from under his long, dark lashes, eyes almost closed.

Mike gasped, when they finally managed to get rid of his clothes, throwing his head back and clearly playing with Harvey. That bastard, Harvey thought and realized he was hanging with his mouth wide open, panting heavily, his cock already hard and aching in his two thousand suit pants.

“It looks like you're quite okay down there, despite, you know, your age.” Mike noticed with a wink. He suggestively lowered his gaze, carefully sliding one of his knees over the soft fabric.

Harvey chuckled in response and tensed on the touch, dropping his head down as a deep, thorough shudder went through his body. “I can't believe how big of a tease you are,” he said and raised himself to level with Mike again and stopped, admiring a bit confused look on the younger man's face. Mike then tried to catch Harvey's mouth with his own but the older man pulled slightly away, grinning, and Mike couldn't help but grin back, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I’m sorry, okay? You’re not old at all, you’re like a middle-age Adonis, just… can we make some progress here?” he demanded quietly, his hot breath caressing man's face. “I don't know about you, but the waiting is killing me.”

“Well, good, I don't want you to get used to getting everything you want.”

“Oh yeah...?” Mike was trying to be sarcastic here, but really, at this point he was doing the shittiest job at being serious.

“Oh yeah.” Harvey looked ridiculous trying to mimic him. Mike snorted, trying to hold back the smile and failing, but what he managed to do instead was a quick, neat turn and just in a second of Harvey's distraction he landed on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

“And who’s the boss now?” Mike smiled wider and leaned closer to finally capture Harvey's mouth. He was just inches from the wanted kiss when he stopped suddenly. “Fuck, the lube is in the bathroom,” he blurted, already getting up and heading to look for it, almost tripping over his pants still tangling around his ankles.

“Why do you keep your lube in the bathroom?” Harvey asked, pushing himself up on one elbow, watching Mike struggle with his jeans, jumping on one foot. When he heard Harvey, he stopped though, turning back.

“That’s a stupid question and you know it.”

“You’re the boss,” he mocked, rising from the bed. Taking off the rest of his clothes he slowly went after the younger man, who’s now been rummaging through the cabinet above the sink, looking for the bottle. “Tell me,” he said, standing right behind Mike and pressing him to the edge of the sink. “What do you do to yourself when you’re alone? You’ve been think about me?"

"Yeah," Mike moaned, looking at both of them in the cabinet mirror. His whole body was flushed, skin on his hips burning where Harvey's hands touched, he was shivering under man's hot breath. "Every day for the past month."

Apparently it wasn't the right answer because Harvey inhaled with a loud whiz, dropping his hands, irritated. "Why do you have to be so sarcastic all of a sudden?”

“I’m serious.” Mike reached back to hold onto Harvey. He fondly stroked the nape of Harvey’s neck, grabbing his hair. “I really am,” he added more softly, staring intensively in to the reflection of the man's eyes. He tried to read Harvey's thoughts, looking for any clues in his expression, but there was only this professional and blank face staring back at him, the face and the professionalism that Mike always admired and hated at the same time.

Harvey was frowning, silent. If Mike didn't know him as well as he did, he'd thought it was anger setting in on Harvey's face, but it definitely wasn't, if the fact that he suddenly snatched Mike’s chin up exposing his neck, sinking his teeth in it, could be any indication of that. It was a bit too hard for it to be truly innocent and moments later Mike knew it wasn’t meant to be, when Harvey started sucking on the bite, marking him with a soft purr of loftiness, accompanied by a deep, pleasurable growl escaping Mike’s throat when Harvey’s hand gently slid between his thighs.

“Gimme this damn lube already,” he whispered in Mike’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. Mike almost threw the bottle behind him, trying to shove it in man’s hand as fast as possible, not bearing to waste yet another second. Harvey was right beside him and he could feel his warm breath on his neck and shoulder, his hot, elated body clinging to Mike’s back, so amazingly unlike the cold sink in front of him, pleasantly cooling his fluttering abdomen.

Mike’s fingers in Harvey’s hair tightened, as he felt the man’s slick hand on his entrance, his knuckles turning white just moments later when those same fingers he’s been daydreaming about for the past several weeks finally entered his body. His back arched off Harvey’s chest when he started to work on him, sliding them in and out, stretching and looking for this one spot that’d make Mike scream and squirm, begging for more.

Mike’s subtle, steady whimpers were tickling Harvey’s ear. It was like a silent plea that was making Harvey shiver, knowing he’s in a complete control of the situation. He wasn’t going to hurry this up. He was waiting long enough, dreaming about having Mike right where he was now, and having him all for himself, screaming Harvey’s name all night.

And, well, it was still early.

He traced his fingertips along Mike's trembling throat, he felt Mike’s heart hammering in a rippling chest, gasping for bigger and bigger breaths as Harvey's fingers, gently rubbing him inside, were slowly driving him to the edge. He drew his hand lower, teasing Mike’s nipples before gently running fingers down a trail of blonde hair covering Mike’s belly and then, oh god, then he finally, finally slid his palm down Mike’s cock, igniting even greater pleasure, making Mike’s nerves burn and his vision blurry.

Mike tried to say something, he wanted to beg but he wasn’t sure if it’d be for mercy or if he wanted more. A heavy gasp escaped his mouth, his hands clenched on Harvey’s body, softening only to the rhythm of Harvey’s hands working on him. He was digging his nails harder and deeper, most likely marking man’s neck with long, red scratches and his hip with some serious bruises.

Being touched like this was like steadily falling into pieces and then just the next second coming back together, better than ever. The way Harvey was playing with him, exploring his body, it was like he was learning exactly how and where to touch to give him the most without actually giving him everything. His hand was sliding up and down in a steady rhythm, Mike was feeling Harvey’s fingers still inside but they weren’t enough anymore. He wanted Harvey to fuck him. He wanted him in the bed, and then tomorrow in Harvey’s office, on his desk. Against the window. He wanted to explore the opportunities of the office’s toilets. And then the archives, the xero machine, an elevator, a…

He couldn’t think about anything else right now, maybe except Harvey’s finger brushing— so close, almost, oh god yes—

Suddenly he doubled over the sink with a scream that turned into a hysterical laughter. He leaned on a cold surface panting and giggling, looking into the mirror, seeking for the eye contact.

“Do that again,” he said with a blissful smile, completely out of breath.

“No. I’m gonna do something better,” Harvey responded, kissing Mike’s shoulder.

He felt Harvey’s lips hovering over his burning skin, nuzzling his neck with his nose, inhaling Mike’s scent. Mike cocked his head, rubbing against his lover’s scratchy cheek, placing a small kisses on his face until he found his mouth, already open and waiting.

“I want to fuck you in your bed,” Harvey said, before giving himself into the kiss, before sucking on Mike’s waiting tongue then biting Mike’s lower lip. He could feel the fluster on his skin, the heat and sweat. He tasted like sex. He tasted amazing. He could hear agitation in Mike’s short and shaking breaths when he took him by the hips and pushed out of the bathroom. He could see the excitement in Mike’s dilated pupils, in his faltering steps when he continued talking “I want you to scream my name for all those nights we wasted on figuring this out. I want us to roll in the sheets, make them smell like us. I want you to wake up frustrated and horny just from this smell after every night I’m not with you. I want you to remember to don’t fuck with me ever again. It doesn’t pay off.”

“If this isn’t paying off—” Mike said with difficulty, letting Harvey push him onto the bed.

“You don’t get to talk now,” he said, kneeling right beside him and turning him over by the hip.

Mike chuckled into the mattress, a bit nervous, a lot more excited. The sheets were grainy, rough under his stomach, he felt it like never before, his body fantastically sensitive. He felt a cold blow of Harvey’s breath on his burning skin, just above the tailbone, causing his hips to thrust into the mattress involuntarily. He shivered when Harvey’s tongue touched his body, a wet trace reaching lower with every second, with every hum making it out of Harvey’s mouth. He felt man’s hands spreading him, his tongue sliding in and he couldn’t help but whimper quietly, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Do you want me to beg, because one more second of this and I will— ahh, god.” He clenched his fists on the sheets when Harvey's hand wandered between his thighs and squeezed, silencing him successfully. Mike’s body was squirming around Harvey's tongue, trying to escape the pleasure.

“Please, Harvey, oh fuck.”

“You never shut up, do you?” Harvey said, getting up and spanking Mike’s ass, his voice deep and his breath heavy with arousal. Mike wanted to turn over, check what Harvey was doing, but Harvey was quicker. “Stay,” he said firmly and Mike listened.

Harvey ripped up a condom and reached for the lube. He grabbed Mike’s hips and raised his ass up in the air. The man was laughing in the pillow, letting Harvey manhandle him without any objections. _Finally_ , Harvey thought, admiring the view. Mike’s back was arched, sweaty, his ass up and open, completely exposed. He wanted to bite it, he wanted to touch it and never let go, it was so beautiful.

“Now you beg.” He traced Mike’s spine with his palm, digging his thumb into his neck. “Now you squirm and try to wriggle out as I fuck your brains out.”

Mike chuckled. “Now who doesn’t shut up?”

Harvey smiled, rolling the condom on his hard cock, pressing Mike harder to the mattress. He had complete power over the kid, he could feel it tingling under his skin, stiffening his fingertips. He could do anything to him right now, Mike’s body was all his to play, to mark all over.

Harvey released Mike’s neck form the grip and straightened up, thrusting. It was slow and careful, but it didn’t stop Mike from moaning loudly, his face buried in the sheets. Harvey clenched his hands on Mike’s hips, exhaling as he pulled out a bit and pushed again, setting up a slow rhythm.

As Mike’s moans were becoming hastier, his body began to shake, he couldn’t help it. He felt Harvey’s strong hand on his back, holding him down, grounding him like he always did. It was always like that: Mike, hot and boisterous, unable to hold it together, but always submissive when it came to Harvey, begging for his attention, ecstatic when given even the smallest hum of approval, wanting to please him in every way possible.

He screamed in the pillow, fisting the sheets until his knuckles were white. He tried to match the rhythm Harvey set up but his body was trembling so hard he couldn’t hold the pace. He felt Harvey’s hand gliding over his spine, man’s fingers long and rough, so far from what he imagined they’d feel like over his skin. When Harvey’s strong grip tightened on his shoulder, he gave up and let Harvey raise him with no objections. He was like a puppet in man’s hands; he was always his creation, like Harvey molded him, made him what he is now. From a wooden puppet with a meaningless life, he turned him into a real boy, a living, breathing human being, helped him find something to live for, something to care for… Someone to care for.

He let himself to be lifted, like a ragged doll, like Harvey had all the control over his body. He pressed his back tight to Harvey’s torso, man’s dick still thrusting deep into him and his hand slowly wandering to his tense neck, squeezing a bit. Mike gasped, a bit in surprise, a bit with excitement. He smiled widely, imagining a cheeky grin on Harvey’s face right now, impressed with Mike’s reaction. He tried to turn his head to kiss him, but Harvey’s hand tightened then, tearing a gasp out of Mike’s throat. He could actually hear this time that Harvey smiled with a huff, his rhythm slowing down again, his other hand moving from Mike’s hip to his cock, already leaking painfully. As Harvey teased him, Mike reached behind, grabbed Harvey’s damp hair and pulled, it was his turn to make the other man gasp. Arching his back to set his head on man’s shoulder, he turned his head just enough so he could bite Harvey’s jaw. He licked the spot he bit and clenched his ass, whispering between their ragged panting. “Harder.”

Harvey groaned and closed his eyes as he dropped his head back. Mike took this opportunity to suck on his neck, hopefully branding him for everyone to see. His words worked, Mike felt Harvey’s hand clenching over his cock, his hips working hastily to get deeper between Mike’s clenched cheeks. Harvey’s hand was moving up and down without any rhythm anymore, both their bodies overwhelmed with tremors and Mike wasn’t able to cheat the nature any longer. He whimpered louder and closed his eyes tight shut as he finished into Harvey’s hand, falling back to match the curve of Harvey’s fluttering torso, just when Harvey gasped loud into his ear, bouncing Mike on his knees one last time.

They didn’t speak for what felt like the longest thirty seconds. Finally Harvey forced Mike to turn his head and kissed him deep, their tired breaths and lazy tongues filling the space between them.

“You know what’s one thing I regret we didn’t do in Spain?” Harvey asked after they finally parted. Mike slid himself off Harvey’s flaccid dick, his thighs almost giving up as he straightened his knees.

“This?” he asked almost sure, but Harvey only laughed.

“No, I’m almost glad we didn’t do it then. I don’t like leaving my sperm all over hotel sheets, just thinking that some poor lady has to clean it up afterwards makes me sick.”

“Harvey Specter, caring for lower class’ comfort, that’s a new one,” Mike joked and Harvey only glared at him as he settled himself right next to Mike, his head resting on his bent arm, looking at Mike.

“Weed” he said. “I’ve heard they’re growing some good shit over there.”

Mike squinted like he wasn’t sure Harvey was serious. “You’re serious,” he asked but it didn’t really sound like a question.

Harvey shrugged in a silent agreement. Mike just grinned. “Wait here,” he said as he got up hurriedly.

“I’m not really in the best state to go anywhere. I have my years, you know.”

“Harvey admitting he’s old, this sex thing really gets to your head, doesn’t it?!” Mike laughed, opening a small, metal box. Harvey rolled his eyes at the comment but observed with interest what Mike was doing. “Parting gift from Sierra,” he said and presented Harvey with a marijuana joy. Harvey took it from Mike and just laughed, because of course she was a good judge of character.

A click of the lighter disturbed the silence around them. Harvey took a deep drag into his lungs and leaned to Mike, gently blowing thick marijuana smoke into his lips as he kissed him lazily. As the earthy smell started filling the room and Mike’s lips found its way back to Harvey’s neck, his skin tingled pleasantly and he felt relaxed like he hasn’t been in a very long time.

His mouth parted in a wide grin and he couldn’t help but laugh as he wondered whether he should thank Jessica for all of what already happened, and maybe in advance for everything that will definitely happen in the nearest future. After all, it was happening, without a doubt, only because he sat in the chair in front of Jessica’s desk several mornings ago and she handed him an envelope with something that he no longer regretted wasn’t an early Christmas bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was finished, as well as beta'd by my dear friend, during our office hours. Because we're adult AF and we treat our corporat work super srs. Basically what I'm saying is, our employer paid us to write/read this smut. I'm so proud of my life choices. M, thanks so much <3


End file.
